


When the Sun Used to Shine

by Wishmaker1028



Series: Nothing but Sunshine [2]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: Four months after coming out, Peach is about to celebrate her anniversary with her girlfriend. Just when things are finally her way, a strange man comes up to her. The next thing she knows is that she is sucked into a prophecy that no one saw coming. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
Relationships: Count Bleck | Blumiere/Lady Timpani | Tippi, Peach/OC (Violet)
Series: Nothing but Sunshine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

As the clouds started to come in, the paparazzi was going nuts. They were taking pictures of Peach left and right. Thankfully, Luigi was guarding her, trying to get them to move along. They eventually did as the two of them walked back to the castle. Peach had stopped at a local jewelry shop to purchase some pearl earrings. Today was her four month anniversary of coming out and started to date Violet.

Peach turned to Luigi and asked, "You think Violet would like these?"

Luigi teased, "You asked me that a million times already."

Peach pouted a bit as she pointed out, "Well she is my girlfriend. I want this anniversary to be flawless, aka Bowser free."

To that, Luigi just chuckled. "I don't think he would pass on any day to try and kidnap you." The two of them got back to the castle. He asked, "Is there anything else you want to get her?"

Peach thought for a moment before smiling. "Yes I have to get my rose garden right away!"

With that, she ran off to her rose garden. Luigi chuckled even more. Somethings never changed. But he couldn't help but have this awful feeling...

...

Back with the princess, she managed to pick a stunning red rose. She sniffed it. She hoped that Violet would like it. But something was gnawing at her. She didn't know what it was but something was just _wrong_.

"Bleh...heh... heh.. heh... Seems the princess is getting ready for a great night. Stated Count Bleck."

The princess turned on her heel and saw a gentleman standing there. He was wearing a white cloak and had a rather odd scepter.

She asked, "Uh.. can I help you...?"

He answered, "The name... is Count Bleck. And I need you something I am doing. Replied Count Bleck."

Peach raised an eyebrow. Before she could ask a question, Count Bleck opened his cloak. Whatever he did, it made Peach scream in horror and made her drop the rose. Luigi heard the scream and went to investigate. When he got outside to the rose garden, he saw Peach was gone.

_What happened...?_

...

Meanwhile in the Koopa Kingdom, Bowser was plotting the next attack on Mushroom Kingdom so that he could capture Princess Peach yet again. It was a typical day for them and - as per usual - Bowser was cackling evilly. All of his minions were there: Koopas, Turtles, Kammy, Kamek, and more.

Bowser stated, "Listen well my elite minion task force! It's time to initiate my awesome plan to invade Mushroom Castle! Today is the day where I make my beloved Princess Peach ALL MINE! And if that weren't awesome enough, I'll _also_ stomp her girlfriend and Green 'Stache!"

The crowd cheered, "YEAH! It's OUR turn! WHOA! Bowser, Bowser, WHOO! Your Rudeness!"

Bowser chuckled, "Bwah haha! _"We're under attack!"_ You jokers are the best!" That's when Bowser saw something and added, "Hey! Who is that in the back?" Violet stepped forward with Luigi. Both of them looked furious. Bowser did a double take, "You two?! How'd you get in?!"

Luigi smirked and explained, "The front gate was open."

Bowser stomped his feet and groaned, "How many times have I told those idiots?! If you're last in, LOCK THE GATE!"

At that moment, Luigi and Violet got into fighting positions. Luigi had activated his Thunderhand and had an electric arrow pointed at Bowser. Violet had activated her Aurora Nine and had a sword pointed at Bowser.

Violet hissed, "Quiet, we know that you kidnapped my girlfriend! Now where is she?!"

Bowser instantly looked confused as he replied, "Wait, what? We're only now about to launch our attack."

That's when the two heroes eased up just a bit. But they looked confused as Bowser did.

Luigi questioned, "Wait, if Bowser didn't take Peach...who did?"

"VIOLET! HELP!"

Hearing the voice of the princess; Luigi, Violet, and Bowser all looked around. In a flash of light, Peach appeared to them and she looked like she was in a see-through cage of some sort. That's when Count Bleck appeared.

He stated, "Bleck! You princess has been taken by Count Bleck!"

Violet raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Who?"

Count Bleck replied, "By me, Count Bleck! The chosen executor of the Dark Prognosticus...is Count Bleck. The fine fellow prophesied to come to this dimension...is also Count Bleck!"

Bowser huffed, "I'll tell you who doesn't make a bit of sense...Count Bleck! Enough, release Princess Peach right now! I'm on a schedule over here!"

Count Bleck chuckled, "Count Bleck says _never_! This princess is integral to fulfilling the prophecies... She will be brought to Castle Bleck and used to destroy all worlds...by Count Bleck!"

Violet finally had enough as she jumped up. She tried to jump on Count Bleck but was forced down by a magical force field. Violet paled.

_Why didn't that work...?_

Before she could try and figure it out, Count Bleck opened his cloak as he cast a spell on Violet. In an instant, Violet was face down on the ground. Peach's eyes were wide the minute she saw her girlfriend down on the ground like that.

She breathed, "Violet! NO!"

Count Bleck laughed, "This woman deserves ridicule. Weaklings cannot face Count Bleck!"

Bowser huffed, "Hey, here's a thought: you calm down and free the princess _or else_!"

Luigi got into a fighting pose, activating his Thunderhand. The minions of Bowser and Bowser also got into fighting stances. They were all ready to rumble, especially Bowser, wanting to play for keeps. But Count Bleck did not look worried.

Count Bleck commented, "Bleh heh heh heh. Your princess shall NOT be returned...by Count Bleck. In fact, Bowser, evil king of the Koopas...Count Bleck will take you too!"

With that, Count Bleck opened his cloak and it started to glow a bluish color. That's when a porthole opened and sucked in the minions - along with the knocked out Violet. Luigi tried to hang onto something but quickly sucked in. Bowser was eventually sucked in, losing his strong grip on the ground. In an instant, Count Bleck was gone - taking Princess Peach with him.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well here we go again! Somethings never change! Hope you are enjoying! Thank you_ _LNRoss_ _for your help! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. A Wedding Disaster

When Peach was finally able to open her eyes again, she saw that she was at an altar. She looked around, seeing that she had flowers in her hand. Not just any flowers, it was a bouquet. Peach looked down and paled. She was wearing a pale white wedding dress, white high heel shoes, and a white veil.

_What's going on?!_

"I see you are awake now, princess."

The princess looked up and saw Count Bleck there. With him was Nastasia and across from her was Bowser. He was all dressed up in a white tuxedo. Peach panicked.

_Why is Bowser all dressed up too?!_

She demanded, "What is going on?! Why am I in this awful dress?!"

Count Bleck laughed at her and replied, "Well isn't it obvious? This is your wedding, princess!"

Peach was furious at this point, "But I don't even like Bowser! Or any man for that matter! Where is Violet?!"

Just then, a few red rings surrounded her and forced her to the ground. She screamed in pain. Down in the crowd, Violet finally managed to open her eyes. She groaned, slowly getting to her feet. She looked around and saw all of Bowser's minions. They were all cheering for something. Violet looked up and saw the altar.

She muttered, "What happened...? Where is Luigi...? And... is that Peach...?"

Upon hearing her girlfriend screaming in pain, Violet instantly started to run up to the altar. While she was running through the crowd, the strange object that was appearing took the shape of a black and white heart.

Count Bleck chuckled as he commented, "BLEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! Yes, all precisely as written in the Dark Prognosticus! Already it is unleashed! The Chaos Heart!"

Nastasia replied, "Yeah, um, congratulations, Count."

"LET HER GO!"

Both Count Bleck and Nastasia turned to see Violet standing there. And boy did she look mad.

Count Bleck demanded, "And just who are you... asked Count Bleck."

Violet hissed, "I'm the girlfriend of the bride! And I'll be taking her back now!"

Before anyone could react, the ice wielder jumped over to Peach (stomping on the Chaos Heart in the process). That's when the Chaos Heart started to act really strangely.

Bowser saw this and started to say, "What is going on...?"

Violet saw this too and before anyone could react, a bright light blinded them all and separated Peach, Bowser, and Violet instantly. Count Bleck and Nastasia were able to escape.

Nastasia asked, "Um, yeah, so are you alright, Count?"

Count Bleck answered, "Fools! Pointless acts like these will only earn you only pain...from Count Bleck! Very well. As the Chaos Heart is secured, this ragtag group now lacks use."

Nastasia pushed up her glasses and stated, "Um, so, yeah, Count... This means that you may turn to a new page of dark prophecies..."

Count Bleck open his cloak and chanted, "Open your mouth, darkness! Consume everything and destroy all worlds, as told in the prophecy! BLECK!"

With that, Count Bleck and Nastasia left in a flash of light - taking the Chaos Heart and the Dark Prognosticus along...

...

Meanwhile, in Acorn Plains, Mario had been training with his Firebrand. He had come here after the Isle Delfinio incident, trying to make sense of everything.

He mumbled, "I see can't believe this... she would rather be with girls rather than guys..." He deactivated his Firebrand and added, "It just doesn't make sense to me!"

"Makes sense to me. She just doesn't like guys. Especially fat, short, and completely making himself look like fool!"

Mario looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. But all he could see was a rainbow pixl.

He demanded, "Who said that?"

"I did." The rainbow pixl spoke. Mario jumped in surprise as she added, "I've been looking for you for a long time, Mario."

The man in red grumbled, "So you know who I am... are you a fan or something?"

The pixl blew a raspberry. "You sure have a big ego. Like anyone would want to be your fan after you left your own brother on his own."

Mario flinched hard. "Peach is a lesbian and I'm supposed to be okay with that?!"

The pixl wished she could roll her eyes. She mumbled, "Why did I have to come and find you again...? The world would be better off..."

Mario overheard that as he demanded, "What do you mean by that?"

The pixl didn't answer but fluttered her wings. The next thing Mario knew was he felt himself being teleported.

...

The next thing Mario knew, he was in a place that didn't look familiar to him at all. The stranger thing, there was a man standing there, waiting for them.

He commented, "Oh ho! Well, well, well... Back so soon, Tippi? And who might this be? Red shirt. Blue overalls... And a magnificent 'stache! Tippi, you truly outdone yourself..."

Tippi stated, "He matches the description of the hero in the Light Prognosticus perfectly. Although he's not much a hero..."

Mario shot her a look as he turned to the wizard. "What's this all about anyhow? And where am I?"

The wizard replied, "Well, this is the town of Flipside. You have come far from the Mushroom Kingdom of your dimension... Of course, our fair Flipside is in no dimension at all! No! It is between dimensions! My name is Merlon. I am a descendant of the Ancients who created this town. I busy myself studying musty, ancient texts to forestall the end of all worlds!"

Mario perked up, "Is that what Tippi was speaking of earlier?"

Merlon replied, "I fear so. You see, the answer hangs above you." Mario looked up like Merlon instructed and saw something in the sky. Something that looked like a dark porthole. It looked horribly strong. He added, "Do you see the gathering darkness in the sky? It is a hole in the very dimensional fabric of space! Such a strange phenomenon... Is it near or far? None know. It may appear small now, but it will only grow."

Mario whispered, "Oh my..."

Merlon added, "And in the end, it will swallow all existence... All worlds, all dimensions... This void was created by our enemy, Count Bleck, who wields the Dark Prognosticus."

Tippi quotes, " _'A fair and lovely princess... A furious monster king... The union of these two will call forth the Chaos Heart, the consumer of worlds... And the Chaos Heart will ravage the sky, and so bring forth the Void.'_ "

Merlon stated, "Yes... The passage Tippi just quoted is from the Light Prognosticus of my ancestors. The book also says this: _"The Void will swallow all... Naught can stop it...unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task."_ So it is written."

Mario questioned, "A Pure Heart? What's that?"

Merlon nodded as he got out a heart shaped object that was red in color and explained, "This is one of the eight Pure Hearts. You are surely the hero spoken of in the pages of the Light Prognosticus. You are the only one who can defeat Count Bleck and save all worlds! Mario, take this and save all worlds from destruction!"

Mario nodded as Merlon bestowed upon Mario the first Pure Heart. Merlon explained to Mario that his first task was to place it in the Heart Pillar. Tippi lead Mario there as he placed the Pure Heart into the Heart Pillar, making a door appear on Flipside Tower. As Mario headed back there, he looked around the town known as Flipside. There were people that lived there and there were buildings as well. Mario was impressed as he and Tippi went back to the tower.

Merlon commented, "Ah, the two of you return! Look, a door has appeared! This _"dimensional door"_ was made to lead the hero to another Pure Heart. Yes, somewhere beyond this door lies one of the seven other Pure Hearts... Tippi, you must use your power to help Mario find this Pure Heart and return here."

Tippi stated, "Of course."

After Merlon gave Mario an item to return easier to Flipside, he explained about a _"dimensional governor"_ , to learn the dimensional technique. Mario was a bit surprised as he looked at Merlon.

He asked, "So he will teach me something?"

Merlon answered, "You could say that, yes. He is my friend - Bestovius - and he is the Flip Wizard."

Tippi turned to him a bit coldly and questioned, "You ready Mario?"

Mario decided to not say anything to her as the two of them went through the red door and into what Mario referred to as Chapter 1.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well there we go! Getting things done like never before! Thanks_ [ _LNRoss_ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LNRoss) _again for the help. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Big Gray Castle

Peach slowly managed to open her eyes again. When she did, she saw that she was in this strange and gray castle. Everywhere she looked, it was gray. It made her sad. But that's when she remembered what happened.

She breathed, "Violet!" She looked around for her girlfriend but saw no one near her. She started to get worried. She softly added, "Oh... where is she...?"

"Probably with the rest of the wedding guests... wherever they are."

Peach turned as she saw two Koopa Troopers coming towards her. She was relieved to see someone she knew. Even if it was Bowser's minions.

She asked them, "Do you two know where we are?"

The first one (Kani) answered, "Afraid not, your majesty. We can only assume that we are in enemy territory."

The second one (Icarus) added, "Yeah it is best we try and pack it up before any of them find us! We'll gladly walk with you, your majesty. Bowser would kill us if something happened to his bride."

Peach grumbled, "I'm not his bride... But I will go with you two."

Kani and Icarus both nodded. With that, they started to walk down the hallway. The hallway was a long one, going past a few rooms that were luckily enough empty. Peach could feel heart pounding in her chest loudly. She never felt so scared.

_Violet, where are you...?_

After a bit of walking, the three of them made it to a balcony. They looked down and saw a lot of Bowser's minions gathered together. Also down there was Nastasia. She had just hypnotized a Goomba named Gary.

"Hail Count Bleck!" Gary stated.

"Gary no..." Icarus whispered.

"There's not much we can do for him now. The only chance we got is trying to find the exit." Kani reasoned, keeping his tone low.

Peach knew he was right but hated it. They had to find a way out. 

"Let's go back the other way." She told them.

The two Koopa Troopers nodded in agreement. The three of them turned around from where they were and went back down to another hallway. They entered a dining room of some kind when someone came in. Peach, Kani, and Icarus all hid under the table. The person, whomever they were, got really close to their hiding spot. Icarus was the first to react and attacked the person.

Icarus declared, "This is for King Bowser!"

The person was about to attack when Kani and Peach realized something. It was Violet.

Peach breathed, "Violet?!"

Violet looked and saw Peach. "Peach!"

The two girls kissed, embracing each other sweetly. Icarus grumbled, getting up to his feet. Kani went over to him, a bit smug.

Kani asked, "Now what have I told you about that...?"

Icarus sighed as the girls broke out of their loving embrace.

Peach asked, "Are you okay? I was so worried!"

Violet reassured, "I'm fine. We have to get out of here though. I had a near close encounter with one of Count Bleck's minions."

Icarus perked up, "The one hypnotizing people?"

Violet was about to say no when they heard a voice.

**"And now you are about to encounter one of the best of Count Bleck's minions!"**

They all perked up, looking around. That's when they saw... _him_. The one and only, Mr. L.

He added, **"And that is me: Mr. L!"**

Kani muttered, "Mr. L...?"

Violet took a fighting stance, keeping Peach behind her. She growled, "I don't know who you are but if you are with Count Bleck, then you are no friend of ours!"

Mr. L laughed, **"Of course I am with the Count. Why wouldn't I be? I pledge my loyalty to him alone."** He looked at Violet and added, **"So let's see here... girlfriend-to-a-princess. I heard you are planning to get in the Count's way. Well I won't let you! Have at you!"**

With that, Mr. L lunged at Violet. Violet managed to block the hit as she started to fight hand-to-hand with the masked man. He matched her in every way possible. He was even faster than her. He managed to jump above her and went for a kick. Violet blocked it with her left hand and managed to throw him away from her. It wasn't a far distance but enough to get the masked man away from her.

Violet asked, "Is that all you got?"

All of the sudden, an blackish aura came out of Mr. L's hands. And before Violet could react to it, it managed to knock her to the ground.

Peach's eyes went wide, "Violet!"

Mr. L went over to his fallen opponent. She was dazed but alright. She groaned. He picked her up by the shirt, smirking.

He mocked, **"Yes cause that's all I need."** Kani and Icarus were about to attack when Mr. L's hands lit up again. They were suddenly entrapped by a dark aura cage. He turned to Peach, who was beyond frightened. He told her, **"So princess-of-shrooms, are you going to come quietly? Or should I demonstrate my powers on you too?"**

Peach started to glow a faint pink aura. Violet's eyes barely opened as she saw the light. Her eyes went wide.

She protested, "No... Peach... you can't..."

Peach pointed out, "My Star Power is the only thing that can you out of there!"

Violet told her weakly, "You... don't know how to use it properly... You will... die..."

Peach had tears coming out of her eyes. There was no way she was leaving Violet. No way!

She fiercely replied, "I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to..." An unfamiliar voice said.

Violet, Mr. L, Kani, and Icarus all looked around. The next thing they knew, they saw Peach being teleported out of there.

...

"...Peach...?"

When Peach finally could open her eyes again, she saw - no way... She did a double take. But to her utter surprise, Mario had found her.

He started to ask, "Are you al..." Before he could finish the sentence, he was met with a slap in the face. He muttered, "Right..."

Tippi quipped, "Wow, I like her already!"

Peach got to her feet as she started to walk out of Merlon's tent. She told Mario, "I'm out of here!" As soon as she got outside, she saw the Void in the sky. She froze and asked, "W - what is that?"

Mario answered, "The Void... apparently it was made whenever Count Bleck married you and Bowser." He paused for a moment as he mumbled, "And here I thought you hated men."

Peach turned to him in a huff, "I don't like men. But at the rate you're going, I might as well hate men! Thinking nothing but your egos and your trophies! Well newsflash: I'm not a prize to be won!"

She wished she could just walk away from Mario right now. She didn't care that he came back.

_It's probably to get his fame back more than anything else! He doesn't even care about Luigi. He made that loud and clear the last time!_

She made a fist, angry for her missing friend. She looked up at the Void. Though it was still small in size, she couldn't help but worry.

She whispered, "Oh Violet... I will get you back! I promise! I'm doing this - for you."

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we have it! Another chapter done! Hope you all enjoy! Cookies to those who spot the Aladdin reference! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Clash of Beliefs

After a while, Violet finally managed to open her eyes. She saw that she was laying on a dark green bed. She rubbed her head a bit, groaning.

She muttered, "What happened...? Where am I...?"

**"You just happen to be in my room, girlfriend-of-a-princess."**

Violet froze as she turned her head. Standing there was Mr. L. She jumped up, activating her Aurora Nine.

She told him, "Now I remember! You knocked me out with your weird powers!"

Mr. L huffed, **"They aren't weird. They are awesome!"**

Violet blew a raspberry, "That's depending on you are asking..."

Mr. L shot her a look as he activated his aura. **"You're just asking for another round!"**

The ice wielder rolled her eyes as she sarcastically pointed out, "I wouldn't dream of fighting the best minion of Count Bleck."

Mr. L growled as he fired a beam at Violet. She reacted by creating an ice shield. The beam bounced right off. Mr. L ran over to her and grabbed her by the shirt.

He hissed, **"You listen here, girlfriend-of-a-princess. I am the best. The rest of them are all juniors compared to me!"**

"Does that count me as well?" A familiar voice asked.

The two of them looked as they saw Dimentio floated there. Violet paled as she ran into the jester before. And something about him gave her the creeps. Mr. L let go of Violet, turning to Dimentio.

He questioned, **"Dimentio... what do I owe this visit?"**

Dimentio explained, "Just seeing what the racket was about." He gestured to Violet and added, "She's not giving you any trouble, correct?"

The masked man shook his head, **"No, no trouble."**

Violet giggled under her breath. She knew that wasn't true. Dimentio seemed way too pleased by this as he floated over to Violet. Violet felt an odd cold shiver going down her spine.

_There it was again._

Dimentio told Mr. L, "Good, I would hate to take her back to my room. Cause I would keep her tied up and... enjoy her torture."

The way he said that, the way he looked at her, only increased Violet's creepy meter. The jester turned back to Mr. L.

The masked man asked, **"Um is that all Dimentio?"**

Dimentio nodded as he answered, "Yes for now. I did want to let you know that O'Chunks failed in stopping the heroes."

The temperature seemed to have dropped once he said that. Mr. L just nodded as Dimentio left without a word. Violet turned to the masked man.

She admitted, "I never thought I say this... but I'm kinda glad you caught me instead of him."

Mr. L was quiet for a moment and then hissed, **"Wait what is that supposed to mean?!"**

Violet glared, "That's a compliment, doofus!"

Mr. L just glared at her. Violet glared back. While she didn't like him, she had to admit that he was treating her like gold.

_It's odd... But he hasn't even tortured me or tied me up. He's just been driving me nuts! And he let me sleep in his bed... He can't be a bad guy... He seems like a good guy to me._

...

Back with the heroes, they had returned back to Flipside. Mario knew how to flip between dimensions and they had a Pure Heart. As Tippi took the Pure Heart, Mario turned to the quiet princess.

He asked, "Are you okay?"

Peach glared at him and huffed, "Oh sure, now you care!"

Mario questioned, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Peach told him, "Was saving me all about your ego? Your pride? Is that all you care about? What about your brother?! He almost died saving me from Bowser! And then you walked away when he needed you the most!"

Mario flinched hard. He was hoping one day in the future, he would be married to Peach and have their own son or daughter. Instead, he didn't even know with Peach was going to be after this.

_It was my fault... I shouldn't have walked away... But what was I supposed to do?! That future was taken away from me and I'm supposed to be happy about it?! No way._

Mario just turned away from the princess. Wrong move on his part as it only made Peach more mad.

She hissed, "Don't turn your back on me!"

Mario huffed, "Just leave me alone!"

Peach activated Star Power, furious. She grabbed him by his shirt and told him, "No! You made this mess! You made these bad decisions! And let me tell you, it will be a cold day in the Underwhere before I even consider you as anything more than a friend!"

She put him down, disgusted. She panted, turning off her Star Power. She walked away from Mario for the first time since the Island Delfinio incident. Mario stood there in silence. He felt like slime.

He balled himself up, trying not to break down. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He just looked up at the Void.

_Wish that thing would just swallow me up right now... There was no point of me to come back. Tippi was right... I'm no hero, I'm a joke. And Luigi... Oh Luigi... I'm sorry... this wasn't supposed to happen. I was just tired of being led on... Please... be safe... wherever you are..._

Mario didn't realize that he was crying. Or he didn't really care that much.

...

I remember that day well... The room was warm. The whole place was at peace.

"Ugh... Uugh..."

"You're awake at last?"

"Where...am I? Is this...a human's home? Blech!"

"Don't wiggle like that. I found you at a cliff's base. You took quite a fall."

"You're a human, correct? I don't...repulse you? I am of the Tribe of Darkness..."

"Why would that matter? Anyone with a heart would not ignore an injured soul!"

That was the day our paths crossed... That day... That was the day our tragedy was set in motion.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Sorry this chapter was a bit short. But we get the chapter done! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Difficult Men

Back at Count Bleck's castle, Violet had just had a _"tour"_ with Mr. L. The masked man turned his head to her, smirking a tad.

He stated, **"Count Bleck has quite the awesome pad, huh?"**

Violet shivered, "Awesome is not the word I would use to describe it."

The masked man chuckled a bit. " **Oh come now. You** **know** **you would want a castle like this."**

Violet rolled her eyes, "I rather see Peach's castle thank you."

Upon saying her girlfriend's name, the ice wielder got instantly worried. She looked away from Mr. L for a moment, trying not to show her worry.

_Please be safe..._ _for_ _my sake..._

**"You worry too much."**

Violet turned on her heel in a huff. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Mr. L responded, **"You know what it means. I think princess-of-shrooms should learn a hard lesson on defending herself. And not to rely on loser-with-an-ego."**

Upon saying that, Mr. L spat out a loogie onto the floor. For the longest time, there was a utter silence between the two. Violet just stared at the man. While he was pushing her buttons, it was apparent that he hated Mario.

_At least that we can agree on._

Just when Violet was about to say something else, Nastasia came up to them.

She looked at Mr. L specifically and said, "Um Count Bleck wants you to come to our meeting. He wants to introduce you to the others."

Mr. L nodded and then pointed at Violet. **"What about girlfriend-of-a-princess?"**

Nastasia replied, "I'll have um Dimentio escort her to your chambers."

Violet instantly froze.

_Oh no, not him! Anyone but him!_

Mr. L must have sensed her fear and asked, **"Can't** **you do it?"**

Nastasia answered, "I got to go um back to the meeting."

Mr. L just nodded as she went back. He turned to the ice wielder and saw she was stunned.

He asked, **"What?"**

Violet slowly answered, "Y - you sensed my fear? You asked just for me?"

Mr. L turned his head, hiding a small embarrassed blush. **"Don't tell anyone, it will ruin my reputation."**

Violet just rolled her eyes. "That's right, I forgot your just a jerk."

The masked man shoved her playfully as Dimentio came on up. Seeing the jester yet again made Violet squirm. Mr. L left them, though Violet could tell he was a bit worried. She turned to Dimentio as he snapped his fingers. Appearing around her wrists were energy cuffs, cutting off her Aurora Nine.

She protested, "Hey! No fair!"

Dimentio explained, "Well Mr. L might trust you not to escape but I don't. Now get walking!"

Violet hissed, "Never!"

Suddenly a volt of electricity came out of the cuffs, making her scream in pain. The electricity stopped after a minute and Violet panted a bit.

Dimentio asked rhetorically, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Violet gritted her teeth, "Yes Dimentio."

Dimentio seemed pleased by that.

...

Back with the heroes, Tippi was captured by a chameleon named Francis. Peach, Mario, and the other pixls went chasing after him. Sooner or later, the three heroes happened upon a castle and it was no ordinary castle... Mario used Boomer to take down the castle, revealing Bowser himself.

Mario groaned, "Oh you got to be kidding me..."

Bowser slowly got to his feet as he saw Peach. He grabbed her on up. She struggled in his hand.

Peach protested, "Let me go!"

Bowser laughed, "After all that searching I did to find you wife-y? Never!"

Peach wrinkled her nose. "I'm not your wife!"

Bowser was about to say something when Mario jumped on him. Bowser tried to scratch him off but Mario landed a blow to his head. Bowser went down and let go of Peach. Peach stepped away from him quickly. Bowser shook his head as he got to his feet.

He complained, "Ow..." That's when he saw Mario and did a double take. He asked, "Wait... Mario?!" Mario did a victory pose. Peach just rolled her eyes. He asked, "You're back?"

Peach shot, "Not that anyone else is happy about this."

Mario shot her a look turning to Bowser. He asked, "What happened?"

Bowser explained, "After that wedding, we found ourselves here. We couldn't find a way back so we set up a castle."

Mario told him, "Well that wedding was just a way to summon the Chaos Heart and release the Void."

Bowser raised an eyebrow. Both Mario and Peach pointed up. The Koopa King looked and gasped. He saw the Void.

He asked, "What the...?"

Peach softly answered, "It was caused by that sham of a wedding. It wasn't real. It was to bring forth that. It was _our_ fault. And we have to put a stop to it."

Bowser turned to her and pointed out, "It was your girlfriends fault too. Where is she? Or she not taking responsibility?"

Peach suddenly looked down out of sadness. She told them, "She had been captured trying to save me. And I can't be the damsel in distress anymore! I need to train!"

Mario pointed out, "No you need to be on the sidelines and be safe."

Peach turned to him in a huff, "You can't be serious right now! Violet is in trouble because of me!"

Bowser shrugged (or seemed to) and added, "It's not like you can fight."

Peach hissed, "You take that back!"

Bowser turned to her and was about to grab her again. This time, the princess saw it coming and jumped out of the way. But Bowser tried his other hand this time and managed to scoop her up. She struggled against his grip, trying to get free.

Bowser stated, "Bwhahaha! You really want to get free? I'll just do it all over again! And that's a promise."

Suddenly an icy bluish aura came from the princess. Bowser dropped her, seeing she had activated an ice flower.

Peach looked at both of them and huffed, "You both have become unbelievably pathetic! Let me be clear: I will never let either one of you be my husband! I don't like men that way. And if you try to stop me from saving my girlfriend again... well let's just say there will be consequences."

...

"You're late. Did something happen?"

"Yes, my father caught me. Sneaking out of the castle wasn't easy after that."

"I was worried you wouldn't come..."

"You are a strange girl... You know what I am and yet you do not seem afraid."

"I don't care what you are. I just wanted to see you. Is that...is that so wrong?"

"No. No, of course not. I wanted to see you too..."

"Blumiere... Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Please do, Timpani. Let's return to our conversation. I must know more of you..."

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we have chapter 5 done! Hope you are enjoying! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Each to His Own

As the masked man waited for the man in red to come, he grew even more aggressive. He trained as he waited, wanting to make sure that he took down the so-called hero. Mr. L activated his dark aura just thinking about him. He deactivated his power and sat on the ground, folding his legs.

_I_ _just_ _need to focus._ _This_ _is for the Count._

Just then, he heard some talking in the distance. He knew it was showtime. Mr. L leaped over a small building, seeing the heroes with a rather small green alien. The green alien, Squirps, was about to give them a Pure Heart.

 **"Squirps, you have done well. You are a smart kid."** The masked man complimented.

Squirps blushed and responded, "Squirple squee! Stop it! Squirps is embarrassed!" That's when he realized something, none of the group was talking. He gulped fearfully as he asked, "Wait...whose voice was that, squoh?"

In an instant, a flash of black knocked Squirps away from the group. He was kneeling down in front of them and then got up. Upon seeing the masked man again, Peach instantly took a fighting stance.

She hissed, "That's the minion that took my Violet!"

Mario did a double take, "That's Mr. L?"

Bowser laughed, "Violet lost to that chump? I could have him for breakfast!"

The Koopa King kept laughing, not noticing Mr. L running up to him. The masked man jumped up and kicked Bowser right in the face. Bowser stumbled back from that in surprise. No one ever dared to sneak attack him. He was about to claw the masked man but he saw that Mr. L was staring at Mario. Bowser was about to complain until Mr. L punched Mario hard. Mario wounded up on his back, groaning in pain. To that, the Koopa King laughed.

Mario slowly got to his feet and mumbled, "It's not funny!"

Bowser snorted, "You're right..." He paused to laugh some more. Especially since he saw Mario had a black eye. He added, "It's hilarious!"

Tippi turned to the princess and asked, "You sure he's our enemy? He seems to hate Mario just as badly."

Peach answered, "If was with us, he would have given Violet back!" She turned to Mr. L, activating a fire flower. She demanded, "Face me!"

Mr. L turned to her and replied, **"As** **you wish, princess-of-shrooms."**

With that, the two of them started to fight hand-to-hand. Peach was looking strong, getting a bit faster as she went. Mr. L was a bit faster than her. He swept out her feet, making her land on her butt. Mr. L was about to make a final blow until she used her fire power to keep the masked man away.

Mr. L shook it off. He had to admit, Peach was stronger than he thought. Mario came up from behind him, about to jump on him. The masked man saw this coming and grabbed Mario's leg.

Mario struggled, "Let me go!"

Mr. L smirked darkly, " **Sure loser-with-an-ego."**

Just then, Mr. L let go of Mario, twisting his ankle in the process. Mario screamed in pain as he landed on the ground. No one moved for a moment. It was just so quiet. Mario groaned in pain as he sat up.

As he sat there, he expected someone to move and defend him. No one did. Mario didn't feel too surprised by that. It wasn't like he was being a good friend anyhow.

_He's right... I'm a loser with an ego..._

Before Mr. L. could make any move, a flamethrower stopped him this time. He looked and saw Bowser standing there.

Mr. L crossed his arms in front of his chest, **"You are the last person I** **thought** **would come** **to** **his rescue, Koopa-Pain."**

Bowser laughed, "You think I care for Mario? Bwhahaha! You got another thing coming! I just like a challenge."

As Bowser went in to fight Mr. L, Peach went over to Mario. She kneeled down to him and set his ankle. Both of them were oddly quiet. After a bit, Peach finished fixing Mario up.

He quietly said, "Thanks. I don't deserve it though."

Peach warned, "Your ego is still not welcomed."

Mario raised an eyebrow, "I was being sincere."

"No, you are trying to get pity. And it won't fly with me." She told him.

Before the man in red could say anything, he saw that Mr. L was pinned down by Bowser. The masked man struggled.

Bowser asked, "Alright, where is Peach's... yuck girlfriend?"

Mr. L kept struggling as he activated his dark aura. It managed to levitate Bowser off of him. Everyone watched in utter awe as Bowser kept going up in the air. Mr. L ran off and soon as he did, Bowser came crashing back down to the ground.

_Who was that guy...?_

...

When Mr. L finally got back to the castle, he went straight to his room. He never felt more bruised in his entire life. The masked man opened the door and to his complete shock - Dimentio was there. He was shocking Violet very badly, almost to where the ice wielder was starting to bleed.

Mr. L snapped, his eyes glowing with his dark aura. He managed to grab Dimentio by the shirt. As he did so, it stopped the shocks going to Violet. She fell to the ground, panting and bleeding badly.

Dimentio was surprised that Mr. L had this much power in him.

The jester commented, "You are back earlier than anticipated. What's the matter? Did they trump the best man for the job?"

Mr. L hissed, **"How dare you! She** **has** **done nothing wrong since the whole time she's been here. She has gotten on my nerves but that gives you no right to treat her that way."**

Dimentio pointed out, "Yes but she's our enemy. A friend of Mario. Why should she get special treatment?" He paused for a moment, looking at Violet then at Mr. L. He teased, "I think you _love_ her."

Mr. L was furious at this point. He just tossed Dimentio out of his room, turning his attention to Violet. She was stunned yet again by his actions. But she was too frazzled to speak. Mr. L stroked her hair, in a sisterly way.

**"I'm so sorry. I tired to keep you away from him...** **and** **I failed."**

Violet just kept her forehead on his. She was crying but she couldn't even tell. That's how bad Dimentio had hurt her.

.

..

"Timpani, why? Why do you avoid me?"

"Ow... OW! Unhand me!"

[THUD]

"Huh? You're crying! Why? Timpani, you must tell me what has happened!"

"It's nothing... Don't worry about it... Just forget it..."

"Oh no... Timpani, is my father behind this?"

"I'm... I'm just an ordinary girl. No matter how much I love you, we must part."

"Timpani... I..."

"This is good-bye, Blumiere. There's no other choice. This is our fate..."

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we have it! Another chapter bites the dust! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Falling into the Abyss

The heroes had finally arrived to their next destination: Samurai Kingdom. However, unlike all the other worlds, the Void was much closer. Mario couldn't believe his eyes the minute he saw the Void so close.

Tippi told the group, "We better find the Pure Heart quick. Something tells me that this world won't last too much longer."

Peach mumbled, "I just hope we aren't too late..."

With that, the gang started to get moving. Soon enough, they came across King Sammer, king of the Samurai. He had told them the only way to get to the Pure Heart was to participate in 100 battles.

Bowser chuckled, "Better leave me on point! I'll sweep everyone of them!"

Mario rolled his eyes, "And you guys complain about my ego?"

No one acknowledged that as Mario groaned. While he expected no one to listen, he didn't think that it was this bad. He lagged behind, catching Peach's attention.

She huffed, "You know we are on a time limit, right?"

Mario stared at her for a moment, gazing into her eyes.

_They are so blue... so beautiful..._

He sighed and finally commented, "I'm worried about Violet too." That surprised Peach as he added, "But I'm not letting my worry cloud my judgment."

Peach sarcastically replied, "Well excuse me for keeping you in check."

Mario pointed out, "I was being sincere about earlier."

Peach frowned, "I guess you were. I'm sorry."

He told her, "I am too. And I know that it will take awhile for you to forgive me. I'm okay with that. I'm just glad that I found out about this now. Before I asked you to marry me on the moon."

Before Peach could say anything, the Void started to grow larger and our heroes knew that they had to hurry.

A voice asked, "Hurry? Why not pause and savor the show?"

Everyone perked up and looked around for the source of the voice. That's when Count Bleck appeared.

Mario breathed, "Count Bleck!"

Bowser hissed, "You got some nerve coming here! Now I can finally stomp on your ass!"

Count Bleck commented, "It is already too late to stop Count Bleck! The prophecy unfolds smoothly, thanks to the Chaos Heart. The light of each world will be snuffed out one by one..."

Peach yelled, "You're the one that made us summon it! Now give me my girlfriend back!"

Before Count Bleck could say no, Tippi fluttered forward.

Tippi questioned, "Why would you want to do something so...unspeakable?"

Count Bleck explained, "You question Count Bleck?! This worthless world's destruction matters not! Far better for Count Bleck to wipe it out of existence than let it remain!"

Tippi asked, "How can you say that? That's...horrible!"

Count Bleck answered, "Count Bleck scoffs at you! An insignificant Pixl lectures Count Bleck on what is right and wrong?"

Tippi stated, "This is not up for discussion! You're sick...and wrong! All living things have a heart. They're all priceless. You can't just...erase them!"

Count Bleck replied, "Of all things, you defend the heart? Nothing could be more worthless... All things...are meaningless. Aside from Timpani, no treasure mattered in the least to me..."

Tippi nearly choked, "...Tim...Timpani...?"

Count Bleck quietly said, "...Speak no more! This world is dying under the monocled gaze of...Count Bleck! But don't let that stop you from trying to find a Pure Heart that you will never acquire!"

With a chuckle, Count Bleck was gone - making Tippi more confused. Everyone started to bolt out of the world and fast. They knew that they had to do something and fast. They just had to get to the king. The king greeted them and told them to go to the 26th gate. The group headed there and when they arrived, they got a surprise. The box had a bomb in it! The bomb exploded and none of the heroes took damage.

Turns out that the king was Mimi in disguise. Peach stepped up and told her friends that she would face Mimi. After awhile, Mimi was defeated. But as Mimi smirked, the Void grew larger.

Peach groaned, "They were just buying time! Let's go!"

With no arguments, everyone ran out of the dying world as fast as they could...

...

Back in the castle, Mr. L had this bad feeling. He couldn't put his finger on it though. Violet came up to him, seeing the worried face he had.

She softly stated, "I've never seen you so worried before."

Mr. L truthfully replied, **"I think the Count is in trouble."** He turned to her and asked, **"Come with me?"**

Violet did a double take, "You want me to come?"

Mr. L slightly teased, **"Unless you want to stay with** _ **him**_ **again..."**

Violet's eyes bolted open and protested, "Nope, rather stay with you."

The masked man chuckled as they started to leave the castle. Nastasia saw them and decided to say nothing. She felt something was wrong too.

_Count... um please be okay..._

...

Back in the Samurai Kingdom, Violet gasped in horror. The world was a cold white color. There was no sign of life anywhere. Just white everywhere she looked.

_This is_ _what_ _the Void is capable of? Oh Peach please be okay..._

Mr. L went ahead of her a bit, seeing someone off into the distance. He ran over, seeing that it was the Count. Upon getting to his master, the masked man was worried that Count Bleck was not moving.

The masked man kneeled down to him and pleaded, **"Count Bleck!"**

Violet came up to them as Mr. L scooped the Count into his arms.

She started to ask, "Is he..."

Mr. L wasn't sure himself. Yet something was gnawing at him. He looked ahead and saw a gray rock. He gently gave Count Bleck to Violet. He ran over to the gray rock. That's when he saw it was a dead Pure Heart.

He mumbled, **"I guess** **they** **can't** **handle** **the** **end of the world..."**

"L, look out!" Violet cried out.

Mr. L didn't hear her in time as he was punched away from the stone Pure Heart. He looked up and saw the heroes. Peach saw him, Count Bleck, and...

She breathed, "Violet!"

Violet was so relieved to see Peach safe. But now she had another problem... a big problem.

...

"What... What are you thinking? There's no possible way! No one will allow it!"

"If we can't be happy here, we must leave for a place that will accept our love."

"But, Blumiere, is there such a place? Think... I can't bear to see you hurt again."

"If our love has no home...let us spend our lives searching together! So I beg of you again... Timpani, marry me! I promise I will make you happy."

"You...just won't give up, will you? Of all the crazy...stubborn...foolish men..."

"Timpani, answer me, please!"

"Blumiere, I love you. Take me away. Take me to a world where we can be happy."

...

_Wishmaker1028: And cliffhanger! Kudos_ _to_ _anyone that sees the Super Mario Odyssey reference. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Gone Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally posted ch 9 as ch 8. So I need to make adjustments!

The air was tense. Both sides were at a standoff, ready for a fight.

Bowser chuckled, "Oh man this is gonna be good!"

Tippi added, "Especially if we can take the Count for uh questioning."

Peach nodded, "And put a stop to this once and for all."

Mario stepped in front of them. He took a fighting stance. Mr. L decided to do the same. The ice wielder put the Count down for a minute, running into the middle. She stood in between, looking at Mr. L.

She told him, "Listen. You don't have to do this!" She turned to Peach and pleaded, "Please he didn't torture me at all. If anything, it was more Dimentio!"

It wasn't apparent to the heroes when Violet mentioned Dimentio's name. She badly flinched. It was apparent to Mr. L though. Before he could say anything, the man in red spoke.

Mario responded, "That makes him just as guilty as Dimentio."

Mr. L didn't reply to that as he turned to Violet. He stated, **"Girlfriend-of-a-princess, I have no right in** **asking** **you this but please protect** **the** **Count until more help arrives."**

She looked at him with worry and asked, "Wait, are you gonna fight?"

Mr. L answered, **"I must. For the sake of the Count."** He turned to Mario and spat out a loogie. He added, **"Show me what you got, loser-with-an-ego. Have at you!"**

With that, he lunged at Mario and kicked him hard. Mario was forced back a bit but decided to punch the masked man.

Mr. L felt that as he stepped back for a moment. Seeing a chance, Mario went in and tried to punch him again. Mr. L was ready for that as he blocked it. Mario tried to bring up his other hand but the masked man moved quickly.

He punched Mario in the jaw. Mario groaned a bit, wiping some of the blood onto his shirt.

Meanwhile, Peach walked over to where Violet was standing. Count Bleck was behind her, slowly recovering. He hadn't awoken yet but Violet could tell he would be alright.

Peach couldn't help herself in asking, "Do you care for Mr. L? After what he did to you?"

Violet turned to her girlfriend and answered, "As I was trying to tell you, he treated me like a sister after you left. It was Dimentio that tortured me badly."

Again, she badly flinched. Peach saw it this time and instantly got worried.

She softly commented, "Violet I'm so sorry for everything. Please come back with us. We can stop the Void together."

Violet looked at her girlfriend as she started to say, "I forgive you..."

"Gotcha!" Bowser snorted.

Both of the girls looked, seeing Mr. L had been defeated by Bowser yet again. He had the masked man in his claw, holding him by the shirt. The masked man struggled.

He demanded, **"Let me go!** **The** **Count is not going with you and... neither am I."**

Violet's eyes went wide and before she could ask, the masked man smirked. He activated his dark aura, getting out of Bowser's grip. During the confusion, he grabbed the Count and ran off.

She didn't have to go with him. She was back with her girlfriend and friends. Yet it didn't feel quite right.

_Why didn't you come with us...? I know you are loyal_ _to_ _the Count but you are throwing your life away..._

...

Mr. L panted. He was far enough away from the heroes. He was about to take out a warp card when Dimentio appeared. The jester seemed to have gasped upon seeing the Count in his state.

The jester breathed, "Oh my..."

Mr. L told him, **"He didn't get out of the Samurai Kingdom in time. He's been** **like** **this ever since we found him."**

Dimentio just snapped his fingers, allowing for one of his clones to appear. The clone took the Count and teleported back to the castle. The masked man let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

The jester turned back to him and asked, "Lost again though? I thought you weren't a junior minion like us."

Mr. L rolled his eyes and stated, **"They are a rather strong force. I can't go back after this..."**

He looked back in the direction of where he came from. He felt so worried about Violet. He didn't even notice the explosion at his feet until last second. He turned around, looking at a smirking Dimentio.

"Perhaps it is for the best~" The jester laughed darkly.

Mr. L hissed, **"Knock it off Dimentio! If I wanted something to laugh at, your face is inspiration enough!"**

Dimentio replied, "Such temper! Your nostrils, they flare out like the hood of a hissing cobra! I can't have you around the count. If I am rid of you here, I won't be found out. And the others will never find you. Yes, this is my moment to grasp. It's time for you to take your final bow, Mr. L..."

Just then, Dimentio snapped his fingers as a see-through yellow box appeared around Mr. L. The masked man pounded on the box repeatedly.

He responded, **"Hey, now! Whoa! What's this! You've lost your mind, Dimentio!"**

Dimentio chuckled and said, "Shshshsh, don't worry. It won't be so bad, I promise. I'll send those heroes your way soon, just so you'll have someone to play with."

That's when Dimentio snapped his fingers and a whole bunch of explosions went off. Mr. L screamed in pain as the box opened under his feet. Before he knew it, Mr. L fell into the Underwhere.

_Dimentio...so you were playing with me all along. You just wanted me out of the way so you could have your moment with loser-with-an-ego. Very well played. So, this is how my game ends. Drowning in the Lake Twgyz. How ironic since the start, my mind has been flowing like a river. I could see everything so clearly and I felt stronger than ever._

_Yet loser-with-an-ego, princess-of-shrooms, and Koopa-Pain...defeated me. How the hell was I defeated so easily? Was I too weak? No, that couldn't be it. I couldn't be as weak as one of those juniors, could I? My sole purpose was to kill loser-with-an-ego for Count Bleck. After I did that...I don't know._

_Girlfriend-of-a-princess... please be safe..._

_Vi... I'm so sorry I failed you... I'm sorry_ _my_ _dear_ _sister..._

...

"Look, Timpani. The stars are beautiful, aren't they?

"...there's a tradition in my village. We believe that wishes on stars come true."

"Oh? Is that so? In that case, we'd better get wishing, don't you think?"

"I don't need to wish anymore."

"Mmm?"

"I already got my wish. Now...I have everything I need right here."

"Timpani...aren't you cold?"

"Not at all. I'm very warm. Can we stay like this? Just a little longer?"

...

_Wishmaker1028: Alright that's_ _where_ _we end this chapter! Hope you are all enjoying! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Here Lies Mario

Back in Castle Bleck, Nastasia had decided to check on Count Bleck. The Count had fully recovered from the Samurai Kingdom incident. Nastasia was glad but she hated to tell him what Dimentio told her. She took a deep breath and entered his room. He was sitting up on his bed, looking better than ever.

Count Bleck asked, "You had something to tell me? Asked Count Bleck."

She reported, "Yeah, uh... Dimentio told me that Mr. L lead you into a trap with the heroes."

Count Bleck was a bit surprised and replied, "I see, remarked Count Bleck. Well, what is done is done. This prophecy will not be fulfilled without sacrifice."

Nastasia looked down sadly as she continued her report, "So, 'K... Um, and just another quick update on Mimi... Yeah... She, um, also left the castle."

Count Bleck responded, "Did she, now? Well, Count Bleck will leave you to dispense the minion discipline."

Nastasia was the one surprised now as she questioned, "Count... Um, you seem...a bit different today. New monocle? Or did something happen?"

Count Bleck answered, "Count Bleck feels fine... Leave me..."

Nastasia pushed up her glasses and said, "Oh, um, of course, yeah... Please excuse me."

With that, Nastasia left his room as Count Bleck tipped his hat in sadness.

He whispered, "Could that Pixl have been...Timpani? No, no. Completely impossible. I should know that better than anyone. Besides, its far too late to do anything now. The prophecy has been set in motion and no one, not even I, can stop it. No one can stop this now..."

With that, Count Bleck left - leaving the quarters quite yet again.

...

Back in Flipside, Merlon was looking at the stone Pure Heart. He gave it back to Mario. Before he could tell them anything, Dimentio appeared to them.

Dimentio mocked, "Aha ha ha. The forlorn group of heroes, how they cry! The tears flow like sad chowder!"

Everyone got into a fighting stance.

Violet demanded, "What are you doing here, Dimentio?!"

Dimentio ignored that as he responded, "Oh, bad news for you! There is no way in this world to restore the Pure Heart... Yes, sadly, your hard work was all...in...vain."

Everyone was surprised by this.

Peach breathed, "What?! But we need it to stop the Void!"

Dimentio chuckled, "Oh I know. And I know that you will love your consolation prize..."

That's when he snapped his fingers and yellow see-through boxes appeared around the heroes. They all pounded on them but they could not get out. Dimentio snapped his fingers again and explosions started happening. Everyone screamed in pain as they fell through the holes underneath.

...

When Mario could finally open his eyes again, he didn't recognize where he was. All he saw were gray clouds and stone snake people. He had been near a fountain of some kind.

_Stupid Dimentio..._ Mario took out the stoned Pure Heart from his pocket. _Why would restoring this be in vain? Surely someone knows on how to get this thing to work again..._

"M - Malleo?"

Mario paled as he looked up. To his utter surprise, there was Luigi.

"W - Weegie?"

It was oddly quiet between them. Mario didn't know what to say to Luigi and vice versa. So it was just super awkward. Eventually, it was Luigi that broke the silence.

He stammered, "W - what are you doing here in the Underwhere?"

Mario answered, "It um wasn't by choice..." There was another awkward silence. Mario decided to ask, "So... why are you here?"

Luigi just shrugged as he explained, "I literally woke up a few hours ago. I don't remember much else except for everyone else being taken." He awkwardly asked, "Uh... have you been saving the day again?"

Mario nodded as he showed the stone Pure Heart to Luigi. Luigi was curious to how that happen but the man in red didn't explain. He just put it back in his pocket.

Mario answered, "It's been Peach, Bowser, and me. Recently Violet joined back up. She's been at Count Bleck's castle for most of the journey."

Luigi raised an eyebrow, "Count Bleck? Who's that?"

Mario was trying to do his best not to wrap his arm around Luigi's shoulders. He could tell that Luigi was trying to be nice.

Mario replied, "I'll try to explain."

He motioned Luigi to sit at the fountain. The man in green did as he was told. With that, Mario started to explain everything.

...

_"There used to be a time where Mario and Luigi were inseparable. They had always been there for each other, even when they were kids. Seeing them like this... so separate... hurts..."_

_"I know my sweet. It's up to Mario to make things up to Luigi, don't you agree?"_

_"Yes if he doesn't run away again in the process. That's what caused this whole mess in the first place."_

_"Sad but true. They need each other now."_

...

After a bit, the brothers started to explore the place that they were in. It wasn't long until they happened upon Queen Jaydes.

She explained, "This is the Underwhere. Consider it World Negative One, if you will."

Luigi groaned, "We had to end up here...? Hope we don't see King Boo..."

Upon saying King Boo's name, both brothers shivered. They looked at each other and then back at Queen Jaydes.

Mario asked, "Uh we aren't gonna run into him, are we?"

Queen Jaydes answered, "Of course not." Both brothers breathed a sigh of relief as she added, "You might run into Phantom Boo..." Upon hearing that, Mario and Luigi looked at her in terror. She cleared her throat and changed the subject, "Although I do sense something coming from you two..."

Mario brought out the stoned Pure Heart out of his pocket. He showed it to her.

He asked, "Maybe this is what you sensed?"

Queen Jaydes started to say, "A Pure Heart..." 

That's when her phone rang. She quickly took the call.

Luigi asked, "What do you think that's about?"

Mario shrugged as Queen Jaydes turned to them.

She explained, "Sorry about that. That was Grambi, he's worried about Luvbi. Luigi, Mario. Can you two go find her for me?"

Luigi bowed to her as he answered, "It would be an honor, Your Majesty."

Queen Jaydes pointed out, "We don't do that here..."

Mario chuckled as he told her, "You can count on us."

...

"Timpani! What did you do with her? I must see her!"

"Still your tongue, Blumiere... Can't you see you've been duped by a filthy human? You have brought shame to my name...and to the entire the Tribe of Darkness!"

"And so what if I did? That doesn't matter to me! She's my entire world!"

"Well, then it will interest you to know that she no longer resides in this world."

"What... What do you mean by that?!"

"This is the price those who resist their own fate must pay, my son."

"She... No... It can't be so!"

"Someday you will see, Son. Our kind and humans must never mix."

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we have it guys! The chapter is done! Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
